1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooler structures and more particularly pertains to a freezable insert cooler for maintaining objects at a desired temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooler structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooler structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cooler structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,850; U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,900; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,234; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,387; U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,538; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,766; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,015.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a freezable insert cooler for maintaining objects at a desired temperature which includes a cooler body having a hollow perimeter sidewall, a gel-pack insert removably positioned within the hollow perimeter sidewall, a removable upper rim closure sealing the gel-pack insert within the hollow perimeter sidewall, and a lid pivotally mounted to the upper rim closure operating to enclose objects within the cooler body, whereby the gel-pack insert maintains the objects within the cooler at a desired temperature.
In these respects, the freezable insert cooler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining objects at a desired temperature.